Friendly Games
by SkyMaiden
Summary: He invited her over just to play a friendly game of cards. Who knew that a quiet game of poker could lead to such intriguing things. Makoto x Dante rated M one shot.


**A/N: Hope you enjoy this Ikari. I did try to do your couple justice here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Devil May Cry, Dante and his smexyness, or Mako-chan. **

Sparkling green orbs scanned the cards in her hand. She knew that one wrong decision could probably cost her the game. The brunette looked over to the silver-haired male sitting across from her. It was hard to tell what he was currently thinking as he sat there with an empty look on his face staring at his own cards.

"_I wonder what he's thinking right now. He definitely has a major poker face going on."_

Slowly blue eyes looked into her bright green ones.

"Hey, are you going to go anytime soon?"

Makoto opened her mouth but no words had come right away. The silver-haired male raised an eyebrow almost impatiently.

"Well,"

"I'm going, jeez."

"Sometime today Makoto we aren't getting any younger you know?"

"_Jerk_," she thought. "_Well, at least you won't be_."

The blue-eyed male with the silvery-white hair had always struck her as very exotic looking. It wasn't as if there were many people walking around who looked like him.

"_Is it colored? What type of hair dye do you use?_" she remembered asking when they first met which earned her an immediate what-the-fuck glare.

"_You're kidding right_?" she could still hear his voice from that day in her head.

A small smile graced Makoto's lips. She had eventually found out that Dante was actually a half-demon which explained his unique features.

"_What the hell is she smiling about_?" he wondered.

He then waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello over there. Where are you?"

"Huh, oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"Hm," he smirked. "Still fantasizing about me huh?"

Makoto coughed loudly. "W-What?" she stuttered out. "Get over yourself devil boy."

"Whatever, you want me."

"Are we going to play or do I have to keep watching you boost up your ego?"

"We could be playing if you make a move already." He reminded her.

There were so many different ways to interpret his words but the brunette decided not to let her mind go to any of those places.

"Ah, hah." Makoto smiled. "Two pair." She spoke proudly showing him her current hand.

"Four of a kind." It was his turn to smile for he had the better hand once again.

"Damn it," she groaned while slamming her cards on the table. This was the second hand she had lost. "You've got to be cheating somehow."

Dante looked almost offended at the brown-haired girl's comment.

"I never knew you were such a sore loser Makoto."

"I' am not." She shook her head then re-focused her attention back on to the cards. "Let's play another hand."

"Sure, since you seem to like losing to me."

"_Idiot_," She thought. She couldn't believe she was truly having this much bad luck. Somehow the blue-eyed male had to be cheating.

"Hey I have an idea." Dante spoke from his side of the table.

Makoto didn't like the look in his eyes it told her that she should be careful. He had something big on his mind that he had to be thinking of.

"_I'm almost afraid to ask."_ "What's up?" she asked.

"We play one more game if I win you agree to do something for me."

"Absolutely not." She wanted to scream but didn't. "Well, that'll have to depend."

"Depend on what?"

"What did you have in mind?"

He just shot her a sexy grin which made her feel uncomfortable and want to blush red all in the same shot.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

Makoto frowned. She didn't want to hear that type of answer but honestly didn't expect anything less.

"I think I'll pass."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to lose to someone like me either."

Green orbs nearly fell out of her sockets. This guy was really so cocky sometimes but she also knew the game very well. He was purposely trying to push her buttons. She mentally was way too smart for this but her competitive streak was really beginning to show itself.

"Oh yeah, alright I'll take on your challenge. I will win too."

There was that spark in her eyes of determination. The same spark he remembered from when they had first met. He had wanted to get her fired up.

"_It's hot to see her get this intense._" He thought.

Thoughts of the brunette and himself rolling around and tossing in bed suddenly invaded the half-demon's mind. He quickly brushed those ideas aside thought.

"You're really eager to lose, okay then."

"Wait, what if I win then what?" Makoto asked.

"Well if you win I'll do something for you."

"You'll do whatever I want?" she smiled.

"Sure." He nodded. "_Because there isn't any way you're going to win."_ He wanted to say but decided against it.

Makoto nodded. This gave her even more reason to beat the hell out of him in this final round. The cards were drawn and so the game began.

"_Shit_," the green-eyed female thought. It was a terrible hand. There was probably no way she'd win with a lousy hand like this. "_Crap I can't do anything with this_."

"Is something wrong over there?"

She dared not let him see her falter now. She had to remain firm and keep up her own poker face.

"No, everything's fine."

"Are you in or not?"

In all honesty she should probably fold since this particular hand wasn't exactly and ideal one. Then again there was the chance that Dante had a worse hand than hers. Could she really take a risk such as that?

'Can you do me a favor? Will you go get me another beer?"

"Huh, why can't you get it yourself?"

"Duh, because I want to have the chance to stare at you while you walk away, be sure to walk very slowly too."

"Idiot," she seethed. "Get your own damn beer."

"Heh, so you can gawk at me while I walk away? Makoto if you want me all you have to do is say so."

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure in your dreams maybe. Anyway, I'll fold."

She decided against showing her hand. She didn't think she had a chance with her lousy luck so far.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Deal me another hand."

"Alright. Will you please get me another beer though?" he decided to use please this time around to see if it would make a difference.

He did ask her nicely this time around. Makoto just gave a nod then rose to her feet.

"Okay I'll be back and don't try anything." She pointed to the silver-haired male.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

However the moment she left the blue-eyed male switched the deck of cards with another he had in the inside of his jacket pocket. Moments later the brunette came back and handed him the beer.

"Here."

"Thanks."

She took her seat again while he shuffled the cards and re-dealt them. Makoto carefully scanned her hand this time around.

"_Oh, this is nice_." She thought. "_It's really good_."

Dante caught the look in her green orbs he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"_Poor girl she really thinks that she's won. I almost feel sorry for her, almost._"

Her excitement got the better of her and before she knew it she was on her feet.

"Hah, in your face 4 of a kind. You couldn't beat that."

There was some silence but the sound of chuckling caused the green-eyed female to twitch slightly.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You are."

The silver-haired male flashed a smile then showed her his own hand.

"Royal Flush."

Makoto suddenly looked as if she had gotten hit by a train and the life was slowly draining out of her.

"No way."

"Read em and weep."

"Unbelievable this can't be happening."

She hoped that somehow this wasn't actually going on. She hoped that this was hopefully some type of nightmare and she would be waking up from it soon.

"_Where is the replay button for life when you need it_?' she thought. "What did you do?"

"I won."

"No." she shook her head. "This is impossible. I don't believe it."

"Don't feel bad you played a good game. I hope that you're going to keep you end of the deal though."

Makoto clutched her fists together tightly while avoiding the gaze of the blue-eyed male. She couldn't go back on her for word for that wasn't who she was.

"Fine," she ended up agreeing. "What do you want Dante?"

"It's simple really."

He got up and made his way closer to her. So close in fact Makoto could feel the heat in her cheeks beginning to rise and she was fairly positive that they were some shade of red right this moment.

"I only want one thing." He put his hand on to her arm. She slowly looked up into his eyes, almost too nervous to ask but found the strength anyway.

"W-What's that?"

He leaned down towards her ear then whispered.

"I want you to stay the night."

It took a moment for her to fully process the silver-haired male's request. Makoto carefully backed away.

"Say what, no!"

"Hey you did agree beforehand you know."

"Yeah but I thought it would be something simple like maybe having to clean your weapons or whatever."

Dante laughed in amusement.

"You can do that too if you want but no, I just want you to stay over."

"W-Why?"

He moved close once again. "Why do you think? I want to spend some time with you."

There was that heat rising to her face again. Damn him for causing such emotions to stir up inside of her twice in what felt like a matter of moments.

"Dante…" she started.

He could sense her reluctance which given what he knew was only frustrating to the silver-haired male.

"Ugh," he groaned then grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Damn it, aren't you tired of this?"

She blinked. "I…"

He didn't wait for her to answer instead he captured her lips within his. The brunette went wide-eyed and found her body stiff for a few moments which made Dante frown slightly against her lips.

"_Relax_." He thought.

As if she were reading his thoughts her body did begin to relax against his. Dante used this to deepen the kiss, pressing her back into the nearby wall. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and a hand reach towards her waist. It came over her in that instant just how close they were getting.

"_Come over and have a friendly game my ass_." She thought.

Dante broke the kiss first then placed a hand to her chin.

"Makoto," he whispered. "There is something between us. I know that you feel it too."

She didn't answer right away.

"Dante…" she spoke after some time.

"Why should we deny or keep fighting it?"

He re-took hold of her mouth once again. This time around the green-eyed female returned his kiss. She knew deep down that he was correct. She couldn't deny there was something going on. She could certainly feel it growing stronger now with his lips pressed to hers. The kiss was stronger, hotter, and more intense.

"Okay I can't take this anymore."

Suddenly she was being lifted up from the ground and carried away.

"What the…Dante?"

"Shh," he hushed her. "Trust me."

She couldn't help but to feel almost like a princess of some sort as he carried her in his arms leading the way to his bedroom.

"_My idiot in red armor_."

He kicked the door to his bedroom open then made his way over to his bed. The silver-haired male carefully placed her down. He placed both hands to her face then kissed her hard once again. She didn't fight it. She returned his kiss with the same amount of passion. Together they broke away at the same time.

"Makoto," he spoke first. "I don't want to waste any more time."

He was tired of not getting the chance to really lose himself to the desire he had felt for her. They had spent so much time not giving in. Tonight no matter what he knew he would.

"Dante," she whispered but then softly placed a kiss on his lips which did take the blue-eyed male by surprise. He hadn't expected that from her.

"Makoto," he wondered.

"You're right." She gave a nod. "I don't think we should waste any more time either."

So she hadn't actually come out and tell him that she had feelings for him yet he didn't need her too. The simple fact that she was here with him right now told him all that he needed to know. He gave a smile.

"Now you're talking." He crushed his lips on to hers, pushing her back slightly down on the bed. She put her hands up and they immediately went over his shoulders so that she could deepen their kiss. Dante's hands began to wander along her body up and down they caressed her skin with light, soft touches. She went for his jacket and removed it letting it fall free. He threw it to the side and then focused his attention on to the blue shirt she was wearing.

"This needs to go." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

`He made quick movements and got rid of the blue top and came face to face with the black bra she had on.

"_Nice_," he thought. He was now even more eager to see the rest of her. Instead he turned his attention to her neck and began carefully placing hot kisses against her flesh.

"Mmm…" she ended up letting out a light moan at his hot mouth touching her skin. He made a trail of kisses from her neck down then stopped upon reaching the bra she still had on.

"Off with this too."

In what looked like lightning quick movements he discarded the bra and her breasts immediately fell free from their covered prison. Blue eyes immediately fell on to the round, delicious looking mounds. He had always wanted to see them up close.

"_Fuck, she has incredible tits."_

He began to massage them in his hands. He placed one hand on each of her breasts and began to rub and caress them.

"Oh…"

"Like it," he smiled while continuing to rub. He cupped each one gently with his hands lightly toying with the slowly budding nipples. She let out another moan his hands felt so good against her skin. His grip not too tight but firm and yet she felt a soft caress at the same time.

"That does feel good…"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It feels good for me too. Do you want some more?"

She couldn't even answer him because the next thing she knew he had lowered his mouth to the right nipple. He sucked softly on the semi-swollen bud.

"Mmm…" the brunette moaned again. His mouth felt good to her as she felt him begin to suck at it harder. His tongue was soon swirling around the budding nub. He used his other hand to grab at the neglected breasts causing double the sensations for the young woman.

There was a lot of enjoyment for the silver-haired male as well. Her moans had only encouraged him to suck harder and pleasure her more. He could literally feel her nipple swell and harden in his mouth. Soon he pulled the nipple free and went down along her stomach kissing her exposed flesh. Makoto could only watch as he made a trail along her skin only going downward further.

"_What is he_…" she wondered.

He stopped at the jeans she was wearing. He unbuttoned them but didn't pull them off just yet. He then looked at her.

"Makoto there isn't going to be any going back from this point on. I'll give you one last chance to back out now."

He wanted to at least present her with the option of not allowing this night to proceed any further. Honestly he didn't want anything to stop this night from happening. Yet it was only fair to give the brunette the choice. To his surprise the brown-haired female pulled him up towards her and captured his lips in a hot, steamy kiss.

"Damn," he spoke when they broke away for air. "Well, can't say that I was expecting that."

She blushed red. "I don't want to stop."

"You're sure?" he asked for the final time.

"I'm sure."

"Good, neither do I. I'm going to show you just how long I've wanted this."

The blue-eyed male removed her jeans and the cute black underwear that had a little lightning bolts printed on them. He couldn't help but grin.

"Lightning bolts, huh?' he then got rid of everything until she was nude in front of him. He took a minute to just stare at the goddess before him. Her body was absolutely flawless.

"Dante," she started then sat up to undo his jeans.

"What?"

"I'm not going to be the only one naked you know." she teased.

"Ah, then by all means go ahead, strip me."

He found the whole thing of her taking charge this way very hot. Makoto removed his jeans only to see a pair of black boxers. She was naked right now and he should naturally be just as exposed as she was. She was however a little nervous about taking off those boxers. Thoughts of seeing the silver-haired male below the belt had indeed crossed her mind several times. It was now actually going to happen. She took a breath then pulled down the black boxers that covered him.

"_Well_…." She thought. "_Damn_," it was the only thing that came to the young woman's mind. There he was in all his glory. A thin patch of silvery white covered the thick, long piece before her.

"Like what you see?"

"W-What?" she stuttered but hadn't actually meant to.

"Yeah, well you're still staring so I figured you liked what you were seeing."

She rolled her eyes but the redness on her cheeks gave her way. "Get over yourself."

He smiled. "I was just saying."

He then leaned down to kiss her once more. His hands once again wandered all over her body. Dante felt every inch of her shapely curves and her soft skin only causing many sensations to run through his body, naturally of course making his cock start to rise at the new thoughts swimming through his head. He would need her soon that was for sure, but not without having some more fun with her.

"Lay down." He told her.

She lay back in the bed as he asked. She wasn't exactly sure what to expect from him. Excitement started to pierce through her. The blue-eyed male suddenly positioned himself at her legs. He wasted no time in spreading them. He stared down at the young woman lying there before him.

"Makoto," he started. "I'm hungry. I never did get that pizza, but you've got something that I think will satisfy my craving."

She raised an eyebrow to him. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"What do you say? Think I should eat."

He wasted no time in waiting for an answer. He was the type of person who would do what they wanted regardless of all other things. In an instant he was down at her entrance. He slowly and carefully spread apart her pussy lips. He stared almost hungrily at the pink flesh. A finger gently slid in.

"Ah," she cried out for she wasn't really expecting it.

"_Mm_," he thought at the feel of the hotness surrounding his finger. "Does this feel good?" he asked and started to move his finger within her.

"Y-Yes…" she admitted because it did.

The blue-eyed man moved his finger in and out of her slowly before he added another one into her warmth. She moaned out at again with his fingers now finding a harder pace. He thrust them in and out of her.

"Mmm…yes…that…" she spoke in broken sentences.

He lightly toyed with one of her nipples and fingered her at the same time causing double the sensations for the young woman. Dante could literally feel the wetness surrounding his fingers. It told him that she was really enjoying this little game.

"You're getting wetter." He spoke. "I want to make you feel even better now."

He removed his fingers much to her disappointment, but what he replaced it with sent jolts through her body. He lightly licked along her folds up and down before carefully slipping his tongue into her womanhood.

"Oh, shit…." She breathed out.

He spread her apart with his tongue just lightly teasing and licking along the inside. Up and down in slow, soft, sensual motions just getting started. Makoto felt her legs begin to shake a little. Dante held on to her legs and spread them apart wider so that he could literally dive deeper into her. His tongue was now jetting in and out at a much harder pace.

"Fuck," she moaned.

He smiled because her moans told him that she was enjoying this.

"It's_ time to turn it up a notch."_

Dante located the young woman's clit and gave it a nice, hard suck. Makoto felt her knees shake.

"Mm…"

"_Yeah, that's it."_

He continued to lick and tease the young woman's clit in his mouth. His movements ranging from slow to fast and fast to slow once again. His goal was to get her to reach an orgasm. He would not stop until the brunette was literally shaking and erupting from all the pleasure he was currently giving her.

"Oh god, please don't stop."

He could soon feel her clit twitching softly in his mouth. His tongue swirled around in circles around it. She only grew wetter and wetter which only turned Dante on that much more.

"_Shit, she tastes so good."_

He always had a feeling that the brunette would be so sweet to taste and he was glad that his feelings were dead on. She was the absolute sweetest thing he thing he had ever tasted. He knew that he could really get used to this.

"Makoto," he pulled free from her for a moment. "Are you ready to cum for me?' he asked then pushed a finger inside of her warmth. It was so wet now from all the mouth action he had given it.

'I…"

"It's okay. I'll make it happen."

He went back in with his tongue and began licking once more. She could only feel the heat in the pit of her stomach start to swell up. This was so incredibly good.

"_Damn, he's so good with his mouth. I think I like it better when he isn't talking so much and using his mouth for other things_."

He took her swelling clit into his warm, hot mouth and gave it another deep hard suck.

"Shit…" she cursed again with toes sinking into the sheets. It wouldn't be much longer now. She knew she would eventually begin to submit to her inevitable release.

"_Come on_." He thought. "_You can cum for me Makoto don't hold back_."

He pressed his face in a tad deeper and began lightly nibbling around her swollen clit.

"Fuck, Dante…" she cried out his name and her knees shook violently. The brunette felt herself erupt just then with hot liquids shooting out of her womanhood. Dante found himself licking up all that dripped from her. If was even possible she tasted even better now.

"Yea that's it cum for me."

He continued sucking on her lightly twitching clit only increasing the pleasure for her.

"God…."

Once he was sure that she could cum no more he removed his face. He licked his lips.

"You tasted good. I think you'll be my favorite thing to eat now."

She couldn't help but blush at his choice of words. "_He isn't serious?"_

He then stared down at the glistening folds of her wet pussy lips. She sure did have a powerful orgasm.

"You came really hard there."

"How could I not with tongue action like that."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Well it was easy to put the effort in for you."

However all that pleasure he had given to the brunette had given him quite the issue of his own. He was beyond hard right now. His cock was now standing at a full, complete erection. Makoto couldn't help but stare at his manhood for it was too clearly obvious how turned on he was right now.

"_Jeez_." She thought.

"Makoto," he growled out slightly. "There's only one thing that's going to cure this." He referred to his current state. "I am beyond the point of wanting you." He admitted.

He then lowered himself to her entrance once more. He looked at her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She had to admit she felt nervous but there was also that desire that wasn't going to go away no matter what she did. She just gave the silver-haired male a nod of confirmation. Once he had the go ahead he began to enter the head of his member inside of her. He was immediately met with the feeling of hot, wetness and all she could feel was the swollen tip beginning to penetrate through her.

"Oh, fuck…." Both the brunette and silver-haired male cried out together.

It was the best sensation they could both ask for at that moment. Dante found himself just resting there for a moment, allowing her to get used to the feeling and also enjoying what he currently felt teasing his member. Soon he began to move starting with slow movements at first. Makoto moaned out he was already starting to leave her with the feeling of being filled up and he was barely really in. The blue-eyed male held on to her hips and thrust.

"Damn," he groaned. "You have no idea how good you feel right now."

It took him no time to begin to really move. His thrusts were now much more intense.

"Oh shit…" she screamed out.

He paused. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." She nodded. "Just, um slow down okay. You aren't exactly small you know."

"_Oh I know_." he thought with his ego boosting. "I'm sorry." He told her then kissed her on the forehead.

He went slower this time with his movements. He wrapped his hands around her hips and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Is this better?"

"Yes, a lot better."

Their lips met and they kissed passionately for a few moments. His tongue met and wrestled with hers for a little while. Makoto moaned into his mouth as she really allowed herself to relax and feel the pleasure she was currently getting from the silver-haired male. The initial pain was no longer present and all she could think about was how good it did feel. His slow, gentle thrusting motions were starting to turn her on that much more.

"Oh, yes….that feels good."

"Yeah, you have no idea."

The feeling of her wrapped around his length was just as pleasurable to him as it was to her. The hot, tight, wetness dancing around his cock made him groan in pleasure. He seriously just wanted to pound her into the bed now. He couldn't although he really wanted to. He simply didn't wish to hurt the brunette, so if slow and steady was what she needed for now he could give it to her.

"Makoto," he moaned out her name.

The sound of the rain hitting his window interrupted his thoughts. He didn't realize that it was going to and it was almost quite distracting. Before long a crack of thunder was heard.

"_Thunder too_?" he wondered.

He then looked down when he heard some light panting. "Hey… are you okay?"

"D-Dante?" she questioned.

"Yea, what's wrong?"

There was a hazy look in her emerald orbs that looked like a mix of passion and slight confusion.

"Dante," she repeated. "I…"

He didn't know what was wrong with the brown-haired girl. He had long since stopped moving because he wanted to figure out what was happening to her.

"Hey, talk to me what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong." She sat up slightly and to his surprise he was being flipped over and was now on his back.

"What the hell?"

She was currently on top of him her eyes intense and looked full of desire.

"Makoto…what's gotten into you?"

She smiled lustfully and then lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered. "Dante… fuck me."

"_Hot_." His mind was screaming out. He didn't know what the hell had gotten her to suddenly change and get this way but he knew that he liked it. Oh yes he liked it a whole lot. His hands went to her hips.

"I don't know what's going on but its fucking hot."

"Shh," she put his finger to his lips. "Enough talking I want you. I want you so bad right now."

He nodded then began to thrust upwards into her. She moaned out loud feeling his hard tool penetrating her.

"Y-Yes…."

He held her tightly on top of him as he pumped into her. She locked her legs around his waist and began to move up and down on his length.

"Shit yea," he moaned. Her tits moved up and down too with her movements. Dante couldn't help but to watch with interest at the little show he was currently moving. The thunder sounded again this time much louder.

"Fuck," she shouted out. "Dante," she called out his name again and started to increase her own movements matching his thrusts.

"Whoa," he spoke. "Damn, you're really getting into this."

She rode him up and down with a new, intense fierceness that just made the silver-haired male's cock twitch with excitement.

"Do you like this?" she questioned with her hand on to the side of his face.

"Absolutely," he let it be known. "You feel so fucking good right now."

"Mm…" she nodded. "You too….Goddamn it…" she shouted out.

He felt her push all the way down on his length and held him still within her, gripping on to his cock hard and letting go slowly causing him to see white for a split second.

"Shit… damn."

He hadn't quite expected that but wasn't complaining that she did it either. "Oh yeah, fuck me Makoto."

He watched her move up and down hard. He reached up to cup her breasts in his hands massaging the round orbs. He lightly pulled on the rock-hard nipples which earned a satisfied moan from the brunette.

"Y-yea… that's good."

"Mmm…" he moaned back.

This new side of the green-eyed girl was very hot to him. He didn't mind that she was currently straddling him and riding the hell out of his cock. It was so hot to see this kind of behavior and found that he wanted to see it much more often.

"_Is it the weather doing this to her?_" he couldn't help but wonder.

He didn't know if that was it or not but somewhere he was thanking the weather gods for this moment.

"Makoto," he let out a groan. "I'm close."

"Me too…" she nodded. "Fuck me Dante, please…."

He nodded then turned them both over once again so that he was on top. He looked into those green orbs. "You want it?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I want it. Fuck me like you mean it."

He didn't need any more words after that. The silver-haired male slammed his hardened rod into her all the way filling her to the absolute brim. He leaned forward as he pounded her hard and deep.

"Shit yea…" she moaned. "That's it."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Fuck," he pumped into her harder and threw her legs around his waist. He captured her lips in a kiss as she screamed into his mouth. The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck. They're bodies now pressed firmly up against one another. The heat was literally radiating off of their bodies. It wouldn't be much longer now. They were both nearing the inevitable.

"Dante…" she screamed out and lost control feeling her pussy twitch and spasm. The sensations he felt from her smothering his cock made him twitch and spasm as well.

"Makoto…."

"I'm cumming."

"Me too." He groaned.

Together they both erupted with hot liquids oozing from both parties involved. He felt the wet gush of her fluids surrounding his length. While she felt his own hot liquids start to fill her up completely. They rode out the last of their orgasm together and the brunette reached down to kiss his lips. Both of them broke away for air at the same time with their breathing slightly heavy.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Y-Yeah," Makoto nodded. "That was…incredible."

She carefully rolled off of him. The rain and thunder had stopped for time being and there was nothing but silence.

"It was." He agreed. Then he reached for her taking her into his arms and kissing her very hard on the mouth. "You're incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself devil-boy."

"Hm," he smiled. "Is that an invitation for round two?"

"If you can keep up?" she questioned.

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Take it however you want."

He kissed her once again. "Aren't you glad that you lost that card game?"

"I still think you cheated."

He smiled and something in his blue-eyed told the brunette that he was definitely guilty of something.

"And if I was…hypothetically speaking of course?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yea, sure of course."

He put his hand to her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you regret it?" he just had to ask.

The brunette was silent for a moment but then leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. They kissed for a little while passionately and deeply before she ended the kiss first.

"Does that answer your question?"

There were no more needed words after that.


End file.
